(HUNHAN) I don't care who you are I love you
by VanillaChocoreo
Summary: Aku tidak peduli dengan temanmu yang ada tepat dibelakangku saat ini, Aku mencintaimu tidak memandang fisik, Aku tulus. Aku tidak peduli biarpun ada 1000 yeoja cantik menyukaiku, aku tetap mencintamu.


**FF EXO/GS/GENDER-SWITCH/ I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE. ILOVEYOU**

**AUTHOR : YEHETGALAXYDIN**

**Title : I don't care who you are. i love you**

**Rating: T**

**Leght : One shoot**

**Main cast : **

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**Disclaimer : HUNHAN SMEnt punya~ But this is GalaxyDin story~**

**WARNING: TYPO bertebaran! GS! NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH, NO BULLY! KALO GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA;;)**

**Author's note : **Anyeong~~~ GalaxyDin imnida^^ This is my first FF^^ ini ff terinspirasi dari line._. So no bash juseyo~ kalau ada kata-kata yang sama atau ff sama, serius ini ff asli dari otak author(?) sekian dari bacotan author(?) Read And Review juseyo~ gomawo chu~

**Summary : **Aku tidak peduli dengan temanmu yang ada tepat dibelakangku saat ini, Aku mencintaimu tidak memandang fisik, Aku tulus. Aku tidak peduli biarpun ada 1000 yeoja cantik menyukaiku, aku tetap mencintamu.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

** I don't care who you are. i love you**

"Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi?"  
Sepertinya yeoja berambut coklat yang sering dipanggil luhan mulai sadar jika selama ini ia diikuti namja yang 3 bulan lalu berkenalan dengannya.

Sehun. Oh sehun.

Sehun tersenyum senang, ternyata luhan menyadari jika ia selalu mengikutinya.  
"Ikut denganku" sehun menarik tangan luhan.

**Flashback**

"Ck aku benar2 terlambat. Baboya sehun!" terlihat seorang namja yang bernama sehun dengan kaos hitam dipadu kemeja kotak-kotak hijau dan Timberland boots terlihat sangat cocok sekali, sedang berjalan di koridor kampus dengan terburu-buru

**Brak!**

"Auw"  
Sehun berhenti berjalan, ia rasa ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Ia menunduk, terlihat seorang yeoja sedang terduduk dilantai dan beberapa buku berserakan di lantai, kepala yeoja itu menunduk memunguti bukunya  
"Gwaenchana?" sehun menundukan badannya dan ikut membantu memunguti buku yang berserakan  
"Ah ne gwaenchana"  
Suara lembut yeoja tadi menyapa pendengaran sehun.

**Deg**. Mata rusa itu mengunci mata sipit sehun. Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata rusa itu.

"Gomawo sehun-ssi"

Yeoja tersebut berdiri dan mengambil buku yang ada di tangan sehun. Sehun tersadar, sedari tadi ia tidak memperkenalkan namanya kepada yeoja ini, mengapa ia bisa tau namanya?

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalmu dikampus ini sehun-ssi" tampaknya luhan bisa membaca arti raut wajah sehun yang menampakan wajah bingung. Sehun tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Xi luhan imnida" yeoja yang ternyata xi luhan tersebut akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

Xi Luhan. Nama yang sangat cocok untuk paras cantik dan mata rusanya. Rambut coklat sebahu dengan memakai cropped tea putih dipadu dengan jeans hitam semakin menambah nilai + di dirinya.

"Senang mengenalmu Xi luhan"

~~~~~~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~~~~~~

Terlihat sehun dan luhan sudah ada di taman belakang kampus. Dan luhan sudah berdiri didepan sehun

"Aku mencintaimu lu"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana bisa sehun menyatakan perasaannya secepat itu?

"Mengapa kau mencintaiku? Sebelumnya kita belum pernah menjadi teman, kita hanya sekedar berkenalan"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandagan pertama, kau terlihat sangat berbeda dari yeoja lain yang perah kutemui sebelumnya" terang sehun

"Benarkah aku berbeda dari yang lain? Padahal aku memiliki teman yang jauh lebih cantik, imut, baik dan sempurna dariku. Dan sekarang temanku itu sudah ada tepat dibelakangmu"

Sehun diam. Ia tetap memadang tepat di mata rusa luhan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan temanmu yang ada tepat dibelakangku saat ini lu, Aku mencintaimu tidak memandang fisik lu, Aku tulus. Aku tidak peduli biarpun ada 1000 yeoja cantik menyukaiku, aku tetap mencintamu"

**DEG**

Luhan terdiam melihat sehun yang sama sekali tidak tertipu degan ucapannya tadi. Memang tidak ada teman luhan yang ada dibelakang sehun sekarang. Luhan tersenyum dan menatap sehun

"Aku juga mencintaimu hun"

**END**


End file.
